candysugarkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshigirl
Moshigirl is the social member of the group. She is often seen as an innocent avatar, but actually she is a mischeivous avatar who gets away with almost anything. On her spare time, either Moshigirl goes to the chatroom to hang out with her friends or she's just licking her lollipop. Otherwise, she's ready to fight anyone. Bonuses Moshigirl's strongest bonus is special. Her weakest is nitro. HP 100% Energy 80% Attack 60% Defense 70% Stamina 85% Special 90% Nitro 40% Speed 80% Melee 50% Powers and Abilities #Spark Bomb- Gives enemies the sparking of a lifetime! #Bubble: Captures enemies in a gasy surface that will send them away! #Candy Sugar Bomb: A very common attack used by most avatars, this is Moshigirl's 2nd place weakest attack. #Melee Combo: When Moshigirl fights just to be fighting: a method used by most non-legendary avatars. #Lollipop Laser: A rare attack, it consists of Moshigirl shooting lasers out of her lollipop for people to get a taste of their own medicine. #Sword: Moshigirl rarely uses this attack. 1 of the only times she uses it is in the season finale of the Princesses Saga when she and the rest of the gang fought against the Watermelon Head for the 1st time. #Magic Bomb: This attack is quite similar to the common spark bomb. Moshigirl uses it to outblast other opponents. Hey, you?! Care for a little sparkling? I'd be delighted to give you some spark to spice things up!-Moshigirl Relationships Sibling Rivalry Moshigirl-Boohbah: Moshigirl and Boohbah are often seen challenging each other to friendly duels. Moshigirl also annoys Boohbah to no end most of the times. Moshigirl-Penguinboy: Moshigirl and Penguinboy have frequent quarrels. Moshigirl also said that Penguinboy is a combination of a hobo and a dope. Friends Love Moshigirl-Kick: Throughout season 1, Moshigirl is seen flirting with Kick. However, all of that changed when Moshigirl stopped liking Kick. You can tell by the way she joked on him in MODS saga episode 4. Moshigirl-Roadrunner: From seasons 2-6 Moshigirl is seen with hearts in her eyes as Roadrunner passes by her. Little does she know that Roadrunner secretly has a crush on her. Moshigirl-Hollywood: Moshigirl is a lovy duvy when she sees him, because Hollywood is so popular. He usually doesn't notice, though. Moshigirl-Ateam: This is the most noticeable relationship. Moshigirl and Ateam are in deep love with each other. Moshigirl-Andrew2173: Moshigirl often runs away when Andrew shows up. Moshigirl-Fighterface: Moshigirl and Fighterface both have adventurous personae, but they both have a "light crush" on each other, because they act like partners sometimes (and they are of the opposite gender). Sometimes Moshigirl acts as if Fighterface were her third brother. Moshigirl-Pro4Life: Moshigirl fell in love with Pro4Life after he helped BabyCandy level up to a level 6. Because he was so nice, she blissfully gived him thanks of gratitude, he kissed her, then she nervously walked away from him. Moshigirl-Reshiram Zekrom: This relationship is the most obvious one, because her cheeks always blush red with embarrassment whenever RZ appears. Moshigirl-Buster123: Moshigirl is especially in love with Buster. She sees him everyday, and they are the "best of friends". Moshigirl-Sonny00777: Moshigirl seems to have a minor crush on Sonny. Moshigirl-Mod Des: Mod Des is who Moshigirl likes the most, and she looks up to him as a role model. Alteregos/Subconciousnesses Moshigirl-The Fox: Moshigirl and The Fox have a waaay better relationship then Reshiram Zekrom and the Bad Half did. The Fox is Moshigirl's inner anger unleashed when she loses very badly. Moshigirl-NPC Guardian: Moshigirl used to say to Boohbah, back when he talked to NPC Guardian, that it was "ridiculous and crazy". Now, ever since Boohbah stopped, Moshigirl started because people started to mess with her. NPC Guardian acts a little sarcastic and unsupporting character for Moshigirl. He often disagrees with Moshigirl ideas and superstitions about the natural and supernatural. He also tells her what to do and what not to do. Category:Females Category:Middle-class avatars Category:Underestimated avatars Category:Characters